He Knows He Did
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: It't the end of the school year at White Chapel High. Sarah leaves Ethan with a hard decision. Do you think Ethan made the right decision? He knows he did.
1. The Decision

_**RRIINNG!**_  
That was the dismissal bell for the last day of school at White Chapel High. It was the happiest day of most peoples' lives. But  
it was a sad day for 5 particular White Chapel students. Ethan Morgan was at his locker, getting the remainder of his things.  
"Hey," Sarah said, walking up to him.  
"Hey, Sarah," Ethan said, as happily as he could.  
"I can't beleive it. I'm officially graduated. I remember walking in her my first day of fresh-men year. I remember thinking  
I couldn't wait for this moment. Thinking back, I really didn't want this day to happen," she explained.  
"Ya, it's going to be lonley here next year, without you and Erica," he said, and truly meant it.  
"Ya. I forgot to tell you. I got into Smithinsdale," she infromed.  
"Really, cool!" Ethan said.  
"Ya, there's only one problem," she said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"It's in the UK," she said, sadly.  
"Oh," he said, shortly.  
"Ya, I really want to go to Smithinsdale, but I don't want to leave you... and Benny, and Jane," Sarah said. "What do you  
think I should do?" she continued. At this point, Ethan was speechless. He was torn. Does he tell the girl he loves to go to her  
dream college, or stay here and go to a communtity college? Does he tell her to go for her, or stay for him.  
"If you want my honest opinion, I think you should... I think you should go to Smithinsdale," Ethan said, about ready to cry.  
Even though it hurts him, ke knows he's made the right choice.  
"Ok, thanks," Sarah said, hugging him, then walking home.  
***At Ethan's***  
"Benny, I can't beleive she asked me to choose what college she went to!" Ethan said, falling onto his bed.  
"What did you tell her to do, E?" Benny asked.  
"I told her to go to Smithinsdale," Ethan confessed.  
"Why?" Benny yelled.  
"Because, it would've been selfish to tell her to stay," he replied.  
"Selfish, Mellfish," Benny muttered. Then, the doorbell rang, and Ethan ran to get it. He opened the door and it was Sarah.  
"Hey, Sarah, come in," Ethan invited.  
"Hey, Ethan," Sarah greeted, stepping in the door.  
"Come on, Benny's up in my room," Ethan said, leading Sarah upstairs. Ethan and Sarah walked in his room. Sarah sat on his  
bed.  
"Hey, Sarah," Benny said.  
"Hi, Benny," she replied. "Well, Ethan, I did what you said. I told Smithinsdale I accepted the scolership," she continued.  
"Good," was all he could say.  
"I leave on Saturday," she added.  
"What! It's Thurdsay! We only have 2 days left with you?" Benny exclaimed.  
"I know," she replied.  
"Where's Erica going?" Benny asked.  
"She's going to a commintity college," she informed.  
"I still can't beleive you're leaving," Benny muttered.  
"It's ok, I got tonight and tomorow schelduled for you 2, Rory, and Erica," she tried to leighten the mood.  
"Ok," Benny said, still mad.  
"Tonight, we have a hangout night. Tomorow there's a beginning of summer party," she explained.  
"Ok. Let's get Rory and Erica over here and begin our hangout night," Ethan said, trying not to burst into tears.  
***Friday At Ethan's***  
"Ethan, Sarah's here to pick you, Rory, and Benny up," called up.  
"Coming," Ethan yelled, running down the stairs.  
"You ready to go?" Sarah asked.  
"Yep," all 3 boys said.  
"Let's go," Sarah said, walking out the door.  
***At The Party***  
Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Rory are standing, and listening to music. _Something in the Air_ by Eddie Duran came on. "Oh my  
gosh! I love this song. Come dance with me, Ethan," Sarah said, dragging Ethan out onto the dance floor. They were dancing  
for a long time. After _Something in the Air_, _First of the Year_ by Skrillix came on. Followed by about 2 more fast songs. Then,  
finaly, a slow song comes on. Fix You by Coldplay came on. Ethan and Sarah and a bunch of other couples (one being Erica  
and Rory) started slow dancing. About an hour after that, Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Erica left.  
***Saturday At The Air Port***  
Sarah and her friends were standing there, saying their goodbyes. Sarah hugged Benny and Rory at the same time. She  
hugged Erica, and they did air kisses. "Flight 928 to United Kingdom," the loud speaker said. Sarah went over the Ethan.  
She hugged him, and whispered, "I love you," into his ear. Then she kissed him, on the lips for 15 seconds. When they pulled  
back, she said bye one more time. Then, she got on the plane. Then, they all burst into tears. Ethan knows he made the right  
decision, he knows he did.


	2. Twist

***Right after Sarah got on the plane* Sarah's POV**  
I got on the plane, and took a seat. Then, I got a text on my cell phone. It was from Ethan. It said, _'I should've told you this_  
_before you left. I love you, too3'_ Now, it didn't feel right leaving. I walked up to the flight attendant. "Hi, can I get off this  
plane?" I asked.  
"No, I'm sorry. The plane's flying, and we can't stop it until we reach our destination," she explained.  
"Ok," I said, sadly.  
***At the Airport* Erica's POV**  
We were all crying, after Sarah left. "Do you tell her?" I asked.  
"What?" Ethan asked.  
"I heard Sarah say she loves you. Do you tell her it back?" I asked, again.  
"Kinda," he said.  
"What do you mean 'kinda'?" I asked.  
"I didn't get to tell her before she got on the plane, but I texted her and told her I should've told her it in person," he  
explained.  
"I give you credit, E. I thought you would've chickened out," Benny said. Rory chuckled.  
"Not the time, Geeks," I said.  
"Sorry," Rory and Benny said, in unision.  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok with Sarah that far away?" Ethan asked me.  
"Ya, why are you asking me. I should be asking you. I'm just her best freind. You're her true love," I said. "Are you going to be  
ok?" I asked.  
"I guess so," he replied.  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here," I said.  
"Ok, why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.  
"Because, I know how you feel about Sarah, and how hard it is to have her not here. With us," I explained.  
"Thanks, Erica," he said.  
"Welcome," I said.  
***United Kingdom Airport* Sarah's POV**  
Finaly, I'm here. I walked up to the desk. "Hi, how long until the next flight to White Chapel, Canada?" I asked.  
"About 3 hours, Sweetie," she replied.  
"Ok, can I get a ticket to White Chapel, please," I asked.  
"Here you go," she said.  
"Thank you," I said. Now, I have to do is wait 3 hours, and make a phone call.  
***Ethan's House* Ethan's POV**  
I was up in my room, laying on my bed. Erica and Benny were here with me. "Did Sarah respond to the text you sent here?"  
Benny asked.  
"No," I replied, glumly.  
"Oh," he said.  
"Ethan, someone's here to see you," my mom called up.  
"Send 'em up," I said.  
"Ok," she said. Then, the door opened, revealing Sarah. I jumped up, and hugged her. Followed by Erica, then Benny.  
"Sarah, oh my gosh! I thoght you left," Erica said.  
"I did, then I got Ethan's text. I tried to get off, but I had to ride to the UK. Then, come back," Sarah explained.  
"You came back because of me?" I asked.  
"Ya, after you said 'I love you' it felt wrong leaving. If you loved me, why didn't you tell me to stay, in the first place?" she  
asked.  
"Because, I was putting you before my feeling whenever I told you to go," I explained.  
"You're so sweet. I love you," she said.  
"I love you, too," I replied.  
"So, I'm guessing Sarah's staying?" Benny said. We all laughed.  
"Yes, Benny, I'm staying," Sarah said, giggling. Then, we kissed. I smiled, becuase I finaly had Sarah.


End file.
